


Red and Yellow Roses

by MahlyekiDyavol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst and Smut, M/M, More Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Slightly Stalkerish behavior, Yaoi, occasional strong language, possible smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahlyekiDyavol/pseuds/MahlyekiDyavol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers hold a variety of different meanings. To Naruto Uzumaki, they mean signing up for a floriculture class against his will and being utterly bored to tears, but, with the help of a certain stoic red head, he'll find out that the language of flowers might just be his new favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greenhouses & Conservatories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own, or make profit from the Naruto franchise and its characters. We aaaalll know who does.
> 
> A/N: So! Hi all, I suppose this will be my debut on archive. I have never ever EVER posted my works anywhere public, but I'm excited to see how it goes and I hope you all enjoy! Please read the end not for info on further chapters!
> 
> A big thank you to Figgyfan14 for beta-ing the beginning of this fic!

Naruto Uzumaki had made an important discovery within the past 20 minutes… He hated flowers.... As he stared begrudgingly at the rather large textbook in front of him brandishing a beautiful bundle of Statice flowers on its cover; he felt the hatred only build.  
“I won't do it.” He half whined, and moved his fingers to shove the book across the circular dining hall table where he currently sat with a woman whose long pink hair cascaded down her back in perfectly shaped curls. A huff of annoyance passed her glossed lips, and she smacked the bubblegum in her mouth to ease her building ire. “Naru, come ON, a little Floriculture class won't kill you, plus you PROMISED me last semester that since I agreed to do that snore fest Japanese culture class with you that I'd get to pick one for us this go around!” She flashed a look that was dangerously close to a pout at her blond friend, batting her eyelashes. “I thought you always kept your word, isn't that supposed to be, like, your absolute rule?” She knew she was playing dirty, but at this point she didn't care; she would not take that class alone if it was the last thing she did. It didn't help that she had a bit of an… ulterior motive. Naruto groaned, and shifted his head on the table to cast her a glare with one eye as silence stretched between them for a moment. A defeated sound left him. “DAMNIT, Sakura, fine!” He hissed. The pinkette gave a yelp of excitement, and launched across the table to hug him. “Yes! I knew I could count on you!” She giggled while wrapping her arms so tightly around Naruto's neck that black spots began to appear in his vision.

“Tch… Sakura, he barely has brain cells as it is, suffocating him is only going to decrease the count.” The low timbre of a familiar voice snapped the girl to attention and she quickly released Naruto with a startled smile. “S-Sasuke, I didn't think you'd join us today.” She stammered as her voice shot up a few octaves. Able to breathe again, Naruto rolled his eyes and shot the tall, pale menace a glare. “Oh great, sir stick-up-the-ass is here. I'd take being suffocated to hearing your bland, monotonous voice any day.” He countered, shifting his head to the side casually as a fork soared past it.  
“Hn...Idiot..”  
“Weakling..”  
“Loud mouth..”  
“Pampered princess..”  
The two glared daggers across the table for an uncomfortable moment before their lips curled into grins and they both reached forward to bump their fists. Naruto snickered in amusement. “Ass.. Glad you could make it, I thought Kakashi would have you in the music hall for the rest of the week since your concert is so close around the corner.” Kakashi was their school’s music instructor, and despite being a lazy/slightly unreliable pervert, he was a renowned pianist, which was the reason Sasuke had enrolled in Konoha State University in the first place. The Uchiha was extremely talented, and could only be bested by his older brother, Itachi, though the elder had given up the life of music in favor of becoming a surgeon. 

Sasuke hummed in acknowledgement, popping the cap on his red bull absentmindedly as his black gaze shifted to curious blue. “He would have… But it was brought to his attention that I needed a break or I’d be too ‘high strung’ to perform.” He didn't sound like he agreed with the sentiment, which didn't surprise either of the table’s occupants, Sakura scrunching her nose and laughing. “Let me guess, Iruka’s doing?” A curt nod was her only answer.  
Naruto gave a deep laugh. “Mother Hen strikes again.” Iruka had been like a mother to them all since they'd entered KSU, and spent most of his time constantly worrying over them. The man was kind, with a warm smile and soothing voice that made you feel safe and relaxed…. unless he was mad, then the relaxation factor took a backseat to his psycho factor.  
Naruto shivered suddenly, and quickly glanced over his shoulder with a frown. Lately, he’d been getting the strange feeling that someone was watching him, but he could never find the source. 

His frown deepened, and he surveyed the room for a moment longer, a flash of red drawing his attention to the doors as they slammed shut. Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously; he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“-uto… NARUTO!” The blond head snapped back in the direction of his friends, eyes wide. “Wha-Huh?” He blinked, noting that even Sasuke was staring at him with something akin to concern in his eyes.  
“You were freaking me out, you got all serious and paranoid for a second, what's up with you?” Sakura muttered, and shifted her gaze to where Naruto had been staring.

“Oh… It's…” He glanced towards the doors again, brows knitting together before he flashed a bright--albeit fake-- smile. “Nothing!... I'll catch you guys later, okay? I need to sign up for this Flori-whatever.” He stood without allowing further argument, and headed out.  
~*~

“Floriculture, huh?” the woman (or perhaps man) at the administrative office offered what could only be taken as a knowing smile. Naruto knit his brows together, smiling back in uncertainty. “Er… Yeah? I mean, I know I probably don't look the part of a flower child, but I promised a friend I’d take it with her.” He rattled off, unsure why he suddenly felt the need to defend his decision.  
“Of course, un.” The person offered a wink, and handed over a schedule.

Baby blue stared into the administrators ocean blue for a moment before Naruto slowly turned away. “Oookaaay..” He mumbled, heading out of the doors and making his way to the back of Blue Hall where his class would be held. _That was…. confusing_ he shook the thought away as he neared the large frosted glass dome that he hadn't even known existed on the campus, going to the beautifully crafted doors and opening them.

“Woah.” Narutos eyes widened, his head slowly tipping back as he took in his surroundings. The room was resplendent with the rainbow hues of a multitude of different flowers, most of which, Naruto was certain he’d never even seen before. He was, in a word, awestruck, unaware of the captivated smile that lit up his face. Had he said he hated flowers? “Naruto!” The voice broke the spell, the male blinking as he zeroed in on a head of pink hair bouncing its’ way from an area further in that dipped down into descending rows of chairs, reminiscent of a small theatre. “Sakura.” His voice sounded airy to his ears, a flush spreading across his cheeks as the pinkette gave a sly grin. “Mmhmm… Where's that sour face from earlier, eh, Na-ru-to.” She grinned, poking his chest at each pause, ducking away to avoid the swipe aimed at her head. 

“Is this seriously our classroom???” He followed Sakuras steps as she headed further in towards the seats where a surprising amount of people were already chatting amiably with one another. He had half expected the class to be empty, but nearly every seat was taken. “Yup… Apparently the Deans girlfriend teaches this class, and they personally funded the building of this hybrid. It's kind of both a conservatory and a greenhouse.” She spoke, dragging the distracted male to seats she had picked for them. “Uzumaki, focus… Don't go all googly eyed on me, there's enough of those types in here already.” Sakura huffed, happy when she finally seemed to gain her friends attention.  
Naruto frowned at the comment, eyes shifting to take in the others in the room, finally noticing that most of the men--and some women-- were attempting to discreetly watch the door situated near the podium. “What's that all about?” He whispered, confusion swirling in his eyes. “Come on, why would a bunch of frat house poster children want to get into a flower class?” She rose a brow at the blank look she received, smirking when blue orbs danced with amusement. “The instructors hot, isn't she?” He snickered, Sakura nodding as the door finally opened and in stepped Haku Momichi. _Ah, that's why the administration's person kept giving me that look. Barking up the wrong tree there_. Haku was known at KSU for her beauty. With a petite frame; angelic looks, and Raven hair that went well past her butt, she was the fuel for many teacher-student fantasies. There was no way anyone would approach her, however, unless they had some closeted desire for a gruesomely slow death at the hands of their freakishly frightening dean. 

Naruto felt a laugh bubbling in his chest, though it stilled as the hairs on his arms prickled, and his senses kicked into red alert for the second time that day. Spinning in his chair, he quickly surveyed the room, pausing. Crystal blue locked with intense emerald green, and for a moment… he forgot to breathe.


	2. Buttercups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Took me a second but here's the second chapter, folks! I got some really positive feedback so I'm super excited to continue! No worries, though, no matter what happens, this story will be finished!
> 
> A/N: As per usual, I don't own a darn thing except this particular storyline. Also, no beta this time so if you see anything, let me know!
> 
> Ah! Italics= Thoughts   
> Bold= Memories

It was like being examined under a microscope. That was the only way he could explain the way those eyes stripped him bare without the slightest hint of hesitation. It made him feel exposed, and he offered a mildly nervous smile.   
An unreadable emotion flashed quickly through the steady gaze--surprise?-- but they held fast, slowly shifting down from Naruto’s eyes to his lips. He could almost physically feel it, and his tongue slipped out to wet them since they suddenly felt so dry, a motion that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the watchful eyes. Another emotion, one that Naruto could not quite identify, clouded the green orbs before the man's own lips curved into the very faintest of smiles. Somehow, the blond got the feeling that this mysterious redhead didn't do that often.

“Naru?” The voice snapped him from his trance. Naruto gave a bewildered look as he focused on Sakura, his ears and face so hot that he felt feverish. _Holy shit_. “Are you okay??” Sakura was talking again, and it took quite a bit of effort for the blond to focus on her words, fighting the urge to turn back.  
“I… What? I mean, yeah, yeah I'm green-great.. Not green… I'm.. Yeah, fine.” He stammered, clearing his throat and shaking his head clear. He did not notice Sakura's eyes shifting to where his had just been, her lips curling for only a moment.

It was hard to focus for the rest of the class. Naruto could feel it every time those hypnotic green eyes slid to his back, his skin tingling and muscles tensing up. He couldn't understand the intensely disorienting reaction, he was positive he didn't know the owner of that gaze. Not that I would mind knowing him. He thought, his mind pulling up the image he'd caught earlier when they'd locked eyes.  
Whoever the guy was, he was attractive in an almost dangerous way. It was the same way wolves and wildcats were beautiful, but you were very aware of the controlled danger they posed . His features looked sculpted, with a strong jaw that had been resting atop long and slender fingers. The man's bright red hair warmly reminded Naruto of his mother’s-- a thought he violently pushed away-- and those eyes… what his face lacked in expressive ability, his eyes certainly made up for. So much caged emotion swirled within their depths. _Get ahold of yourself, Naruto, you sound like a fan girl_. He scolded, furrowing his brows and trying to focus on the lesson.

“S-So different flowers have...different meanings, th-then?” A girl spoke softly from the front, Haku smiling sweetly and nodding.

“Yes… In a way, they have their own little language… The association of flowers with different meanings is an age old art form, and was first called Floriography in the Victorian Era… Since then, we’ve always used flowers as a way to express what we could not always put into words… For instance.” Haku shifted her hair over her shoulder and walked across the room to a small table with a large pot of flowers that looked very much like roses. The beautiful pink petals faded into white as it got closer to the center, and Haku ran a hand lovingly over them. “These are called Buttercups, a species of the Ranunculus gene… They're a personal favorite… Can anyone tell me their meaning?”

A few hands raised hesitantly, Hakus eyes scanning the crowd and pausing. “Yes, Mr. Sabaku?” She questioned, Naruto raising a faint brow at the name and following her gaze behind him.

“Gaara is fine…” The man's voice was deep and smooth, projecting despite how softly he was actually speaking. An involuntary shiver shot down a certain blonde's spine. _Gaara… So that's his name_ … “They represent radiant charm. When given to someone-…” he paused and Naruto, once again, found those eyes sliding to him. “ -they're like saying you find that person attractive…. Radiant.” He finished, pausing for a pointed moment before turning his gaze back to Haku, unaware of the small mental meltdown he’d caused the recipient of his stare to have.

“Perfect. Well said, Gaara… It's a flower often given to those you have a romantic interest in.” She smiled fondly for a moment before moving on.  
Sakura could only quietly giggle. She hadn't thought it was possible for her Uzumaki to get so red, but she’d apparently been wrong. Sneaking a glance behind her, she locked eyes with Gaara and offered a discreet thumbs up, the redhead raising an eyebrow in return. _As expressive as ever_. She sighed to herself, turning her attention ahead of her again. Naruto was going to kill her if he ever found out she had any part in this little matchmaking game, she had no doubts about that. Honestly, she was surprised she was even doing it in the first place, there were lots of boys and girls who sought out Narutos attention. He was a magnet because of his outgoing personality and heartwarming smile, something he was completely oblivious to. Sakura had made it her mission to deal with them, since most were potential stalkers, gold diggers, users or slightly-serial-killerish nut jobs. Naruto had been through enough, and it had made her intensely protective.   
Something about Gaara, though, had made her rethink trying to shoo him off. The way he looked at Naruto was… different. It was like he saw past the million dollar-- and oftentimes fake-- smile to something deeper, something Naruto tried hard to hide. It had seemed to her that maybe this could potentially turn into something good.

_I just want him happy_. _Especially since it's that time of year again_. she glanced at the blond in question, and how he seemed to be working hard to keep from looking behind him. She snickered.

  
~*~

  
Naruto stared dazedly up at the sky. The soft grass underneath him was warm, and tickled his arms when he shifted. He’d never really thought much about cloud watching, but he had to admit that it was pretty soothing. He’d needed something to get his mind off of that flower class, green eyes had been on his mind the entire time after. Who was this Gaara character anyway? He couldn't remember ever seeing him around school, and found it hard to believe he’d miss someone like that passing him by. When he thought back to the feeling of being watched, he remembered catching a flash of red. Could it be him?

“Feel better?” A bored voice drawled from beside him, the black haired male lying with his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. Shikamaru Nara had been his friend since kindergarten, and he was pretty sure the man's attitude hadn't changed any since then. Despite being the smartest guy anyone had ever met, he was lazy and thought everything was troublesome, but he was also fiercely loyal and managed to be there for his friends any time they needed him.

Naruto hummed softly, he felt at ease and pleasantly tired. “Yeah… I think I'll come watch with you from now on.” He grinned.

“Troublesome…” Nara mumbled, a smirk on his lips.   
“Yeah yeah, you think everything's troublesome.” Naruto drawled, poking the males cheek and earning a grunt of irritation from the pacifist next to him. “Everything IS troublesome.” He countered, snapping his teeth at the offending finger, Naruto jerking it back with a laugh.

“Naruto!!” Shikamaru cringed at the loud voice, groaning. “Damnit.. Ino… You can recognize her voice from a continent away. Why are you friends with her again?” He cast a glare in Naruto's direction as the blonde sat up, waving with the approach of Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. “Hn…. So, did you prick your finger in your flower arrangement class?” Sasuke's voice cut through Naruto's pleasant moment, and he scowled at the man, raising a middle finger at him. “Oh you're so funny, Ice princess, did you lose your personality in your brother's shadow?” He purred, Sasuke narrowing his eyes as the blond smirked challengingly at him.  
“You two are like children.” Ino huffed, plopping down in the soft grass near Shikamaru's head.  
“Wouldn't that make you a pedophile, then?” Naruto questioned, ducking as a rock flew at his head. Shikamaru managed to let loose a chuckle.

“All joking aside, what brings you all out here?” Naruto questioned, moving onto his back again and sighing comfortably. It was odd to see his little poly group venturing into anything that had to do with nature. Sakura liked to wear pink, and claimed the grass would stain it too badly. Sasuke was such a princess that he hated the idea of mud and dirt getting all over his ‘designer’ clothing, and Ino always wore expensive, irrationally tall heels that would send her face first into the dirt whenever walking in it. He noted, however, that said heels were actually flats today. Odd.

The three fell a bit silent, Naruto cracking open his eyes and raising his eyebrow at the sudden change in the atmosphere. “What?” He muttered suspiciously, noting how Sasuke had conveniently turned to look at something off to his left, and Ino suddenly found a blade of grass intensely interesting. The nervous energy was practically pouring off the three. “You guys are freaking me the hell out, what is it? Is someone dead? Are the aliens invading? Oh god, please tell me someone didn't hit my Kyuubi.” He sat up, dread filling him at the mere thought of someone hitting his beautiful orange and red motorcycle.

Sakura glanced at her silent counterparts and sighed, carding her fingers through pink strands with a slightly tense jerking motion. This was not exactly a subject she wanted to bring up, but it was inevitable. “Naruto, It's just…. The end of this week… Well it's-” she sighed, exasperated with herself for not just saying it, but she couldn't bring herself to utter the date. Naruto frowned. This had to be serious, Sakura never really used his full first name, she'd sort of stuck with the whole ‘Naru’ thing when they were in middle school and hadn't let go of it since.

“It's the 4th..” Shikamaru finished in a voice even more subdued and bored than usual, sounding almost forced.

Four sets of eyes slid to Naruto as they were met with silence. The blondes wide smile would have seemed normal to anyone who hadn't known him for years, but to those currently in his presence, it was painfully false. “Naru…” Sakura's voice took on a gentle, empathetic tone, and she reached forward carefully to brush her fingertips over the top of his hand. “ We only brought it up in case you wanted to visit them this time. You missed both funerals and I'm just… I just think you need some closure there, maybe it can even help with your fear of-” A tan hand suddenly gripped Sakura's wrist like a vice, a gasp pulling from her, and Sasuke tensing defensively along with Ino at her side. She held up her free hand to halt their movements, staring intently at Naruto who was blankly watching the grass shift beneath them with the wind.

A tense moment passed, and finally he released her, his bright smile coming back into place. _Don't do that, Naru. Don't shut us out_. Sakura pursed her lips. “I’ll think about it...” Naruto offered cheerily, hopping to his feet. “I think I need a minute. See you guys.” He was gone before anyone could speak against him.

Sakura frowned, her eyes staring after her friend, jumping a bit as strong pale fingers took her hand and pulled it away from where she was cradling it. Sasuke examined her wrist silently, Ino also looking in concern, her feather light touch moving across the skin in assessment.   
Sakura rolled her eyes. “It's alright, worry warts, it didn't hurt.” She assured them, chewing her lip.

“He needs to come to terms with things in his own time, we can't rush him, Sakura.” Ino muttered, though she felt the same worry for their friend as the pinkette. Sakura nodded slowly, determination entering her eyes. “This year we’ll take his mind off of it… We can take him out, and I know just who to invite.” She grinned.

Shikamaru eyed the girl warily, sighing and slinging an arm over his eyes. “Troublesome.”

  
~*~

It had been so long now, and he still hadn't come to terms with any of it. “Pathetic..” The blond groaned to himself, rubbing his fingers over the petals of the buttercups he’d learned about in class earlier. In his haste to get away from his friends and his memories, he'd unconsciously wandered into the greenhouse conservatory. He stared silently at the bright pink tips, gaze drifting to follow the path as it faded into white. The 4th had snuck up on him this year, he'd been so immersed in studying and trying to get himself together that he’d almost forgotten. In all honesty, he’d wanted to. The 4th of August was a tarnished day, he’d lost his mother first, and then on the anniversary of her death a year later…. He'd lost his father.

**_“Shhh.. It's okay sweetie.. Hck..Nn.. I-it's okay..”_ **

**_“Kushina!!!”_ **

Naruto jerked upright as if struck,jumping back away from the small table and yelping as his back met with something soft that gave under his weight. He crashed to the floor, the object he landed on giving a squeak of shock and pain. Not object, person. Rolling quickly, he got to his knees, finally seeing that he’d landed on Haku, the woman sprawled across the ground with a hand to her head. “That's.. going to leave a mark..” She flinched, sitting up and rubbing the sore spot on her scalp, smiling faintly. “Naruto-kun, Are you alright?”

Naruto gave a bewildered look. “I'm pretty sure I'm the one that crushed you.” He paused, swallowing thickly. “Your head okay?” Haku pulled her hand away, glancing at it and nodding. “Just a small bump. I didn't mean to startle you, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here, and you seemed a little upset, is everything alright?” They both got to their feet, Haku dusting off her skirt and smoothing down her hair as she studied Naruto who had gone silent for a moment, his face taking on a far away look. She didn't know him well, but she'd seen and heard about him enough to know that he always wore the brightest of smiles, and it always managed to make those around him smile as well. Seeing him without his signature smile was unsettling. Her heart constricted a bit at the thought, and she reached forward to take his hands in her own, surprising the blond. “I know you don't know me well enough to want to confide in me… But I am always here if you need someone to talk to, and this greenhouse welcomes you as well whenever you may need solace. Okay?”

**_A strong gust of wind blew flowing red locks upwards, their owner huffing in frustration and tossing the locks into a messy bun. A soft giggle to her left made her grin, turning her head to the young blonde boy at her side and scrunching her nose comically. “My little fox thinks it's funny that the wind hates my hair, hm?” She leaned forward quickly and nipped his nose, smiling as he burst into a fit of giggles. Kushina wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her lap as they sat beneath a large oak tree. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before the woman carded her fingers through the boys hair. “Naruto… You know that no matter what happens, you can always talk to momma, right? I'll always be here.” The woman spoke softly, Naruto squirming in her grip to face her with a brow raised in question. “Yeah, ‘course… Always.”_ **   
**_She grinned slowly, yanking him into a hug and laughing. “Yeah...Always…”_ **

Naruto blinked a bit, focusing on the present, his signature smile lighting up his face. Haku was gentle and caring, just like his mom had been. Surprisingly, the comparison wasn't painful, he found it comforting. “Thanks…. I might take you up on that sometime.” He chuckled, hugging the woman suddenly, and twisting so they switched places, allowing him to turn and head out the door. It had been a long day, he was ready to go home and sleep. He quickly crossed the grounds to the parking lot, slinging his bag over his shoulder and scrubbing a hand through his hair, stopping in his tracks.

There sat his beautiful motorcycle right where he’d left it, and on his windshield sat a single pink and white flower.   
_A buttercup, huh?_ Narutos lips curled into a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are super duper welcomed! :P

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So I hope you liked the first chapter! This is meant to be a multi-chaptered fic, and I have tons of ideas for all the later chapters (along with the juicy bits), but my continuation of this fic depends on you all! Please leave me feedback, I want to hear from you, let me know if you'd like to see more.


End file.
